1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power factor correction apparatus capable of reducing switching loss, and a power supplying apparatus and a motor driving apparatus having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, the governments of several countries have encouraged the efficient use of energy according to energy efficiency policies, and in particular, the efficient use of energy in electronic products and home appliances has been widely encouraged.
In efficiently using energy according to this government encouragement, improved circuits for efficiently using energy are mainly used in power supplying apparatuses supplying power to electronic products, home appliances, or the like.
As an example of an improved circuit as described above, there is provided a power factor correction circuit, wherein the power factor correction circuit is a circuit allowing power to be efficiently transferred to a rear end thereof by switching input power to adjust a phase difference (power factor) between current and voltage of the input power. However, the power factor correction circuit may also switch the input power to generate a switching loss.
Meanwhile, a motor is frequently used in order to perform a preset operation in electronic products, home appliances, and the like. In order to drive the motor therein, suitable power should be supplied thereto. Similarly, the power factor correction circuit for improving energy efficiency may be used in the power supplying apparatus to thereby adjust the phase difference between the current and the voltage of the input power by switching the input power, but there is a problem in that the switching loss may be generated at the time of switching the input power.
In order to solve this problem, a technology of providing a plurality of switches to reduce the switching loss in the power factor correction circuit has been disclosed in the related art document, but a circuit for driving the switches may become complicated, such that a circuit area and manufacturing costs may increase.